Everlasting Connections
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Post ep for 8x06. Strong T rating. "They'd been lucky enough to find each other. And nothing could take that away."


**Sorry this is so late guys, today has been a very hard day for me; but I thought that I needed a bit of a release somehow, so I've tried to come up with a post-ep. I haven't really watched the episode properly as a result of the day's events, but I've seen what I think are the most important scenes – and it was really nice to see Danny and Lindsay back to being themselves and bantering about silly things. I know I definitely needed to see them be like that with one another.**

**This does in fact have a strong T rating, just so you're aware :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this; it may not be my best work, but it definitely has given me the chance to get lost in DL's little world for a while... so anyway – I'll let you get on with reading**

* * *

><p>"Babe, what have I told you? Stop trying to throw them away, I'll just keep getting them out of the trash."<p>

Biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, Lindsay Messer glanced up from the three piles of laundry that she was folding. "What?"

"These!" Danny implored as he held up a handful of ratty old green boxers. "Stop it!"

"Danny." She sighed, accompanied with an eye-roll. "They've got holes in them for crying out loud. And not just little holes. Not to mention the elastic in one of them has completely gone."

"So?" he pressed. "I don't complain about those ugly cotton bras you have."

"What's wrong with _those_ bras?" she snapped, despite the playful glint in her eyes. "I thought you said you thought it was cute that I felt that comfortable to wear them around you... now what, you're retracting it?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." He teased. "If you carry on throwing these away, then I'll throw your cotton bras away."

"Fine, throw them. At least it'll mean that those vile ratty boxers are gone."

"They're comfortable and supportive!" Danny implored. "I wouldn't throw away one of your favourite things, and you know that."

"Ratty old boxers can be replaced, Daniel."

Sitting on the edge of the bed he shared with his wife, Danny shot her a smile before picking up one of Lucy's little shirts. "Whatever babe," he scoffed. "Just sayin' that I'm gonna win this."

"Win what?"

"This boxers battle." He smirked. "And I think you know that." He said with finality in his voice as he set the tiny top to the ever growing pile of his daughter's clothing.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever you say, dear."

"Accepting defeat I see." He smirked.

"Yep, absolutely." She nodded, her voice playful, placed at a pitch that was deliberate to wind him up.

"You know what, Messer; you're a pain in my ass." He growled playfully.

She giggled and lay down across their fresh laundry and glanced up at him from her upside-down position. She puckered her lips together and he in response leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You married me," she giggled in between the string of kisses he had begun to press to her lips. "So perhaps when you find that next unsuspecting wife of yours, you need to make a wiser choice, sir. Perhaps one with more tattoos than yourself?"

"I knew that hit a nerve." He smirked. "Linds, honey you know I'm just kidding."

"No, no." She shook her head as she wrapped her fingers around the collar of his t-shirt. "No, it's absolutely fine. You have those fantasies about that tattoo lady. That's absolutely fine."

"It sure sounds like its fine." He raised his eyebrows. "You know I'm kidding, honey."

Lindsay sat up and twirled herself around on the bed, creasing the laundry underneath her. "No, it's fine. I honestly don't mind. In fact, it makes me feel a bit better because it'll make my little announcement a lot easier."

"Announcement? What announcement?"

"I haven't known how to tell you this but uh-" Lindsay licked her lips and plastered a solemn face across her features. "With all that talk from earlier about my next husband, I feel like there's no other time like the present to tell you that well... I'm in love with someone else."

Danny blinked for a moment. "Huh?"

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while," she said whilst tugging at her Jersey's sleeve. "See, it happened about a month ago. It really began as nothing, but then as we spent more and more time together... it just, it happened. I feel terrible about it, but... it's just one of those things."

"See, this is when I curse the fact that you've got the best poker face in the world, because while I think and hope to God that you're kidding, I don't actually know." Danny began tentatively.

"Why would I lie, Danny? You just... I love you, I do... but he just... well." She offered him a shrug. "He's got a lot more to offer."

"Come on Linds, stop messin' around."

"Danny," she said softly. "I'm not messing around."

"Linds, you so are... you're joking, right?"

"Unfortunately, no." She shook her head.

"You are." He said, with poise and confidence, before he faltered. "Right?"

She shook her head, her face still showing no signs of this being a practical joke. "No, I'm not."

"But... when? Where?"

"It was when you were working as Sergeant. I'd been working late one night, and it just... happened."

"Linds, are you being serious?"

"Absolutely." She nodded. "Nothing happened the first few times, but that third time... something just clicked and I couldn't help it."

Danny's jaw slacked as he absorbed his wife's words. She couldn't be serious. What had started as a bantering session carried on from their work in the lab together was now turning into... the beginnings of a separation? Surely not... she had to be joking, right? There was no way that Lindsay, his wife, was in love with somebody else. She adored him; and it was probably bigheaded of him to say such a thing but it was true. In their marriage, they adored the other. They loved, respected and had their eyes solely focused on one another. Hell, she'd totally overlooked the claims of infidelity when they'd been flittering around the IAB investigation. She hadn't even considered taking them on because her trust in him was that concrete. She had no doubt in her mind that the accusations were in fact false; which made it so hard to believe that she was just so okay about this – whatever it was.

"Well who is he?" Danny growled, puffing his chest out. "I think he and I need to have a conversation. You're my wife, Lindsay. He can't be... you can't...-"

"You don't know him that well." She interrupted him.

"So? That won't stop me from smashing his face into pieces with the help of my fist... who is he, Lindsay?"

"It's hard to get hold of him." She shrugged, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at her lips. Although she tried to hide it, she was positive that Danny was going to pick up on her slight dip of composure. His eyes narrowed as he soaked in her face and he sat back slightly.

"What do you mean he's hard to get hold of?" He growled. "I'm not letting go without a fight – either you give me his number and his address, or I'll find out a harder way – but I promise you, I'll manage it. I'll find him... and I won't be as kind if I have to find him myself. It isn't Blake is it? Becasuse if it is-"

Sighing, Lindsay stood from the bed and swung her legs over the edge. "Alright, alright, hang on. I have his information somewhere around here."

With anger bubbling through him and steam practically shooting from his ears, Danny stood instantly as he followed his wife into the living room. She went straight for the wall unit as she flipped through some DVDs on the shelf. Had she hidden his details in a DVD that she knew he'd never look at? He knew that with their profession it meant that she was exposed to sneaky ways of hiding things; but this... this was a new level.

"Here." She turned, handing him a range of DVDs.

"What?" He said, blinking down at the three cases in his hands. "What am I supposed to do with this? Beat his ass with them?"

Lindsay licked her lips. "You wanted to know who he was."

Danny glanced down to the assortment of DVDs, trying to look for a common factor between the three.

The Notebook; good movie, but deathly sad... Remember the Titans; another good movie, but he wouldn't sit and watch it over and over again. And then Crazy, Stupid Love; the movie that Lindsay had driven him crazy about seeing when it came out.

"The only common thread between these three is that actor guy... Ryan what's his name? Gosling?"

Lindsay winked and turned around, beginning to walk away from Danny as he pieced together her puzzle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where the hell do you think you're going?" He implored as he managed to catch her fingertips with his. "You can't tell me all of this and then just walk off."

"You said you wanted to know who he was, so there you go... Good luck finding him."

"You're leaving me for Ryan Gosling?" He blinked. "You were shitting me?"

No longer able to fight her laugh, Lindsay doubled over as she let out the belly laugh she'd been dying to release since she'd seen the look of disbelief on her husband's face. "That'll teach you to make me jealous with the tattoo lady."

"Lindsay Messer, are you serious?" He implored as he smacked her arm with the three DVDs he still held in his hand. "You fuckin' nearly killed me. I nearly had a heart attack. You cannot be serious; you actually can't be serious."

Lindsay winked at him. "Got'cha."

"No, no absolutely not." He shook his head. "You're such a shit; how could you do that to me?" he cried. "I thought that you were going to up and leave me for some big-shot with a friggin' private jet. I had visions of you and Lucy being swept off to... I swear to God, Montana... you're the biggest pain in my ass. If I didn't love you so much, I could really hate you right now."

"Don't mess with a Messer." She smirked at him. "You'll think twice about batting those pretty eyelashes at the tattoo lady now, won't you?"

"And you say I'm tough to put up with." He shook his head. "I deserve a knighthood for marryin' you. Flack told me what I was gettin' into. He said, 'Messer, watch her – she's a joker. She'll whip the carpet up from underneath you right when you don't expect it and then look at you with that butter wouldn't melt look and you can't get mad with her; and then you're screwed.' And he was right, poor guy."

"Aw, woe is me." She chuckled. "How about you call up that second wife of yours; have a bit of a moan about me."

Shaking his head, Danny dropped the DVDs on the floor as he closed the distance between them. Within an instant, he wrapped her up in his arms and she, in turn wrapped her legs around his waist as she clung to him. His lips were exploring her mouth within seconds as he tried to navigate his way through their quiet apartment.

Catching the wall with his arm every now and then, Danny cursed against Lindsay's lips as he pinned her against the wall to catch his footing and steady his balance. Although it had been a mere minute since they'd embraced, she could already feel the first signs of his arousal pressing against her thighs, and she arched into him; showing that she was more than willing to participate with what he had in mind for their evening.

She strategically pushed herself away from the wall, which in turn sent Danny stumbling backwards, slamming against the wall at the other side of the hallway. She pulled away from their hungry kiss to simply allow her eyes to tell him that she needed him to get a move on and get them to the bedroom. If she was to be perfectly honest, she wasn't entirely sure where the strong display and outlet of affection was stemming from... but she was going with it nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Danny was channelling all of his energy and attention on getting them both to the bedroom, while keeping his arousal under control. Hearing her talk about somebody else in her life, and then likewise the concept of someone else in his life had sent a strong need to mark his territory coursing through him. She was his, and while he had no intentions of her going anywhere. But even if – God forbid – something did happen to her, he had to wonder whether he would ever be able to replace her like she claimed he would. He didn't think so. Like she said, nobody would put up with his shit like she did. Nobody loved him like she did. And nobody made him feel complete like she did. Sure he'd probably find someone, somewhere along the line to fill the void that she would leave within him; but never would he be able to replace her and everything that she meant to him.

He stumbled into their bedroom and managed to drop her down on the piles of laundry, which still lay on their bed, waiting to be folded and put away. Deciding to shove their daughter's clothing to the side – which sent them flying to the floor in a crumpled pile, Danny knelt over Lindsay as she shuffled up to the scattered cushions that framed their headboard.

Wasting no time, Lindsay began to shed her clothes with Danny in quick pursuit. Her cotton bra was flown to the other side of the room in haste, with Danny's tattered boxers being sent in the same direction with similar haste, landing in a pile, twisted and joined together.

Danny connected them intimately soon after and they began the rhythm that they had perfected over the years. Moans, whispers of love and cries of pleasure soon filled the room as Danny soaked in everything about Lindsay, and Lindsay absorbed everything Danny was offering, both physically and emotionally. Although their shifts hadn't been particularly difficult, and the subjects they'd been talking about at work had been in jest and light-hearted, the realisation that they did in fact need to talk about those things had hit home. It had made them appreciate exactly what they had.

And despite the dangers that their job carried, they had been lucky enough to find that one person that made things seem right. They'd been lucky enough to find that person that made them feel whole.

They'd been lucky enough to find each other.

And nothing could take that away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked. <strong>


End file.
